Nothing Like Us
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya. - BTS Fanfiction - Yaoi - Taehyung x Jungkook - Vkook - little slight JiKook. [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL/ YAOI (BOY X BOY), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

.

 _Summary_

Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nothing Like Us ®

CHAPTER 1

.

"Aku Bosan hyung" seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam legam terlihat memainkan stick PS yang ada ditangannya tanpa minat.

"kau terlalu sering bosan Jungkooka-ah" sahut pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk disebuah single sofa, matanya sibuk membaca komik tanpa mempedulikan keluhan dari pemuda yang berada didepannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "ish hentikan dulu bacaanmu Taehyungi hyung" ucapnya kesal, mata bulatnya mendelik pada pemuda bersambut cokelat yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Yang dipanggil Taehyung tidak meresepon. Ia masih asyik dengan dunia komiknya.

"Hyuuung" Pemuda rambut Hitam kembali merengek membuat pemuda rambut cokelat mau tidak mau tapi harus mau menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menghela nafas kesal lalu menutup komiknya, mata tajam bak elangnya melirik kearah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"kali ini apa lagi yang kau inginkan, huh?" tanyanya gemas sambil mencubit hidung pemuda berambut hitam hingga membuatnya terkikik geli.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu –Jungkook– tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang menyerupai kelinci. Ia membalikkan badan kearah pemuda rambut cokelat –Taehyung– mata bulatnya berbinar cerah

"ayo kita ajak tim Yoongi hyung bertanding basket" ucap Jungkook semangat. Dagunya Ia tumpukan keatas lutut Taehyung sebab pemuda itu saat ini tengah duduk dilantai.

Taehyung menghela nafas lagi. "bukankah kita sudah terlalu sering melakukannya?"

"No. No Hyung. kali ini berbeda. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? tim yang kalah harus menerima tantangan dari tim yang menang.

"itu menarik, tapi kau yakin akan menang kook? tim Yoongi Hyung sangat hebat. Lagipula apakah ketua timmu akan setuju melawan tim Universitas?"

"Heol. Siapa yang akan melawan Tim Universitas Hyung? mereka itu alumni-alumni hebat. Sudah pasti tim SMA kita akan kalah"

"lalu? Kenapa kau mau melakukan pertandingan jika sudah yakin akan kalah?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"kita akan melakukan pertandingan 2 lawan 2. Yoongi Hyung dengan _Roommate_ nya dan Aku dengan _Roommate_ ku" ucap Jungkook.

" _Roommate_ mu? Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri Yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Jungkook. "No. No. Big No. kau tau aku benci olahraga. Itu sama halnya dengan bunuh diri. Aku akan senang hati jika kau memintaku lomba _saxophone_ tapi maaf untuk basket" ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Ish Hyung. dengar dulu. Kau lupa siapa _Roommate_ Yoongi Hyung?" ujar Jungkook dengan senyum iblisnya.

"tentu saja aku ingat. Seokjin Hyung adalah hyung terbaik. Lalu kenapa?"

"aish Kim taehyung pabbo. Bagaimana aku bisa berteman denganmu sih hyung?" omel Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Adik kelasnya itu terkenal dingin dan pendiam jika bertemu dengan orang baru atau orang yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, tapi akan berubah menjadi Iblis kecil saat Ia bersama dengan Taehyung.

"ya. ya. sekarang jelaskanlah dengan otak cerdasmu itu." Ucap Taehyung datar.

"kau tau Seokjin hyung itu adalah seorang Princess Hyung. dia hanya tau memegang panci, tidak tau cara memegang basket. Sedangkan kau. Meskipun tidak jago, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memainkan basket. Dan kau tau kemampuanku dalam hal basket tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Yoongi hyung. jika kita memadukan kemampuan kita aku yakin kita pasti menang Hyung." jelas Jungkook panjang lebar dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Taehyung.

"Whoaa Jeon Jungkook. Sejak kapan otak bodohmu ini pandai berfikir hah?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak surai hitam Jungkook disambut senyuman ceria dari pemuda yang lebih muda.

"cha. Sekarang hubungi Yoongi hyung. bujuk dia agar mau melakukan pertandingan itu. Aku akan membersihkan apartemen ini dulu. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun Hyung mengamuk saat pulang nanti" ucap Taehyung sambil mengangkat kepala Jungkook yang sedari tadi setia bertengger diatas lututnya.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya kesal. "sepupumu itu terlalu cerewet Hyung" gumamnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Taehyung terkekeh "aku tau tapi berterima kasihlah karena dia selalu berbaik hati meminjamkan kita apartemennya untuk bermain saat kau bosan diasrama" ujarnya sambil berdiri untuk membersihkan apartemen itu, sementara Jungkook beralih duduk di single sofa tempat Taehyung tadi untuk menghubungi Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang sahabat. Mereka adalah siswa SMA di Hwarang High school. Pusat pendidikan terbesar dikorea. Yayasan pendidikan Hwarang terdiri dari Junior High School, Senior High School dan Hwarang University. Gedung pendidikan Hwarang Senior high School dan Hwarang University terletak di satu lokasi dan hanya dipisahkan oleh asrama Hwarang. Sedangkan gedung pendidikan Hwarang Junior High school berada jauh dari sana.

Hwarang Senior High School dan Junior high School adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, sedangkan Hwarang University menerima mahasiswa laki-laki maupun perempuan. Yayasan pendidikan Hwarang juga menyediakan asrama bagi siswanya yang berasal dari kota luar kota. Asrama laki-laki Hwarang terletak tepat di antara Hwarang University dan Hwarang senior High school, sedangkan asrama perempuan terletak ratusan meter dari Hwarang University.

Dan di asrama laki-laki inilah Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jungkook adalah siswa baru dari Busan. Keakraban mereka baru terjalin enam bulan yang lalu saat Jungkook pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kota Seoul. Taehyung pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang tengah terisak didepan pintu gerbang asrama. ketika Taehyung bertanya, bocah itu mejawab sesegukkan bahwa Ia tersesat dan tidak tau jalan. Taehyung yang merasa kasihanpun menolongnya dan menjadikannya sebagai _Rommate_ nya.

Taehyung adalah siswa akhir Senior high school sementara Jungkook baru mamasuki kelas 1 Senior High School. Taehyung adalah salah satu Siswa tertampan disekolahnya dengan garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung dan mata setajam elang serta bibir tebalnya yang menggoda membuat siswi dari sekolah lain mimisan dibuatnya. Jungkook juga tidak kalah tampannya. Tapi kesan imut dan manis lebih mendominasinya dengan mata bulatnya, gigi yang menyerupai kelinci dan _Bunny teeth_ nya membuat para Noona dari sekolah lain rela mengiris nadi untuknya. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisya yang berwarna Pink terkadang membuatnya malah terlihat cantik melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

Taehyung adalah pemuda yang ramah, terlalu ramah malahan, sabar, murah senyum dan gampang bergaul. Keramahannya ini malah sering disalah artikan. Banyak wanita yang salah paham dengan keramahannya. Membuatnya dicap sebagai pria pemberi harapan palsu, Fokusnya terhadap pendidikan membuatnya tidak tertarik terhadap beribu fans yang menunggunya. Berbeda lagi dengan Jungkook, pemuda itu terkesan dingin, cuek dan sulit bergaul dengan orang baru. namun keimutan pemuda itu yang mampu menggait para Noona dimanfaatkan olehnya yang sedang dalam masa pubertas. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah beberapa kali berganti pacar dalam kurun waktu enam bulan ini. Alasannnya sepele _aku bosan_. Itulah alasan Jungkook tiap kali Taehyung menanyai perihal hubungannya yang hanya seumur jagung. Hubungan terlama yang pernah dijalaninya hanya berlangsung selama satu bulan dan itu baru berakhir sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi tentu saja predikat _playboy_ tidak bisa disandangnya mengingat wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Perbedaan tingkat kelas dan sifat antara Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak membuat kedua sahabat itu untuk sulit akrab. Jungkook yang punya Sikap dingin dan Cuek terhadap orang lain tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. sebenarnya Jungkook sangat bersifat manja terhadap Taehyung dan beberapa teman akrab lainnya seperti Jin dan Yoongi. Taehyung yang penyabar sangat pas dengan Jungkook yang dalam mode cerewet dan menyebalkan. Terkadang para hyungnya tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikkannya kecuali Taehyung.

Pokoknya dimana ada Taehyung disitu ada Jungkook. Dan dimana ada Jungkook belum tentu ada Taehyung.

Keakraban yang kelewat akrab antara Taehyung dan Jungkook terkadang menimbulkan gosip murahan –menurut taehyung– di sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Yup! Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook terkadang disebut sebagai pasangan gay. Bagaimana tidak, saat Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang lain dan tak sengaja mengabaikan Jungkook, pemuda itu akan marah dan Taehyung harus berusaha mati-matian membujuknya. Saat Taehyung demam dan pingsan dilapangan basket sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menunjukkan air matanya didepan banyak orang. Jungkook menangis keras sambil memanggil nama Taehyung dan baru berhenti saat Taehyung siuman dari pingsannya. Saat berfoto, Taehyung tak segan-segan untuk merangkul pinggang Jungkook, kadang Jungkook juga akan memeluknya. Bahkan kebiasaan rutin mereka adalah mencium pipi masing-masing saat merasa senang atau menghibur dikala sedih. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi gosip itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya, karena pada kenyataannya Jungkook masih menyukai perempuan begitu pula dengan Taehyung bahkan sebenarnya Taehyung sangat tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang sepeti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia tidak peduli. Selama Jungkook tidak peduli dengan gosip itu maka Taehyung juga tidak akan peduli.

Seperti saat ini, bisik-bisik kembali terdengar saat Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki gerbang asrama. Bagaiman tidak, Jungkook berjalan dengan Taehyung berada dibelakangnya. Tangan pemuda itu memeluk keseluruha tubuh Jungkook. Bahkan sesekali Taehyung menggesekkan hidungnya ke tengkuk Jungkook yang hanya dibalas kekehan darinya.

"Yoongi Hyung menerima tantangan kita Hyung" ucap Jungkook saat mereka baru tiba dalam kamar mereka.

"benarkah? Waah kalau begitu kapan kita akan bertanding?" Tanya Taehyung seraya membuka sepatunya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya dan Jungkook. Mereka memiliki ranjang susun, Taehyung mengambil bagian bawah dan Jungkook bagian atas.

"besok Hyung" jawab Jungkook santai sambil mengikuti Taehyung. tapi bukannya naik menuju ranjangnya, pemuda itu malah berbaring diranjang Taehyung dan menjadikan paha Taehyung sebagai bantalnya.

"Besok? Itu terlalu cepat Kook, kita belum melakukan persiapan" ucap Taehyung lagi tangannya sibuk memainkan Surai hitam Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung tidak punya waktu lain selain besok, dia sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya" gumam Jungkook matanya sesekali menutup, elusan Taehyung dikepalanya membuatnya mengantuk.

"tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang Kook"

"Percayalah padaku Hyung. Yoongi dan Seokjin hyung pasti sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk latihan. Yoongi Hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat berlatih, sedangkan aku hampir tiap sore melakukan latihan. Jadi aku yakin kita pasti menang" ucap Jungkook. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan usapannya pada Surai Jungkook, pandangannya turun kebawah untuk melihat wajah _Roommate_ nya. menghembuskan nafasnya gusar "baiklah kurasa Seokjin hyung juga tidak begitu pandai bermain basket" ucapnya membuat senyum sumringah Jungkook tercetak diwajahnya.

"kau memang yang terbaik Hyung" ucap Jungkook, mengacungkan jempol kearah Taehyung.

"dan kau keras kepala" balas Taehyung sambil menggigit Hidung Jungkook gemas.

"aw! Hyung berhenti menggigit hidungku" Jungkook berucap kesal, Ia mengusap-usap hidungnya sambil megerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung terkekeh "itu karena hidungmu seperti jambu"

"tapi bukan berarti juga kau harus menggigitnya hyung. hilangkanlah kebiasaanmu itu" ucap Jungkook masih kesal.

"arrasseo, arrasseo, Mianhae ne?" Ujar Taehyung sambil menggaruk dagu Jungkook.

"Ish hyung aku bukan anjing" Protes Jungkook sambil menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dari dagunya.

"Hmmm arraseo baby kook. sekarang naiklah keranjangmu. Hyung ingin tidur" ucap Taehyung, mengangkat kepala Jungkook dari pahanya lalu berbaring bersiap untuk tidur.

Jungkook merangkak kesisi Kiri Taehyung melewati pemuda itu begitu saja.

"Tidak mau hyung. aku malas naik keatas. Aku akan tidur di sini saja." Gumamnya sambil meggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman, setelah merasa cukup nyaman, Ia memejamkan mata dan membawa tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Taehyung, Menjadikan Tubuh Hyungnya itu sebagai guling. Taehyung tersenyum. Rupanya Jungkook sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"jaljayo Kook" gumam Taehyung yang tidak dibalas oleh Jungkook sebab pemuda itu sudah terdengar mendengkur kecil. Taehyung kembali mengusap Surai Jungkook sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata mengikuti Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or Delete?

.

.

.

Aloha… hahaha satu lagi FF abal-abal dari saya… saya sedang bosan jadilah nulis FF ini.. FF ini saya tulis dalam waktu 3 jam, summary dan judulnya baru saya buat sebelum saya upload jadi Jika banyak kesalahan, mohon maklum. hahahaha..

Ini adalah FF ketiga saya yang berhasil saya buat..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca.. Dan Review Juseoyeo..

Ch 2 FF ini akan saya update Jika Reviewnya memuaskan.. hehehe

Dan maaf lagi kalau Chap ini pendek sependek badan Park Jimen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak mau hyung. aku malas naik keatas. Aku akan tidur di sini saja." Gumam Jungkook sambil meggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman, setelah merasa cukup nyaman, Ia memejamkan mata dan membawa tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Taehyung, Menjadikan Tubuh Hyungnya itu sebagai guling. Taehyung tersenyum. Rupanya Jungkook sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"jaljayo Kook" gumam Taehyung yang tidak dibalas oleh Jungkook sebab pemuda itu sudah terdengar mendengkur kecil. Taehyung kembali mengusap Surai Jungkook sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata mengikuti Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita. Pair bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun.

.

.

 _Summary_

Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya.

 _._

 _._

® Nothing Like Us ®

CHAPTER 2

.

"Hyung cepatlah. Kita sudah sangat terlambat. Yoongi Hyung pasti akan membunuh kita karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama." Omel Jungkook sambil berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"aish siapa yang menyuruhmu tertidur diperpustakaan eoh?" gerutu Taehyung ikut berlari dibelakang Jungkook.

"jangan salahkan aku Hyung! salahkan dirimu yang terlalu lama berada di Lab. aku jadi bosan menunggumu makanya aku tertidur" Ujar Jungkook sengit.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menungguku dilapangan? Dan malah menungguku diperpustakaan? Bukan tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali. Kan Aku jadi kesulitan mencarimu." Balas Taehyung tak kalah sengit. Jungkook hendak membalas ucapan Taehyung namun terhenti kala mereka tiba dilapangan basket tempat mereka akan melakukan pertandingan melawan _Sunbae_ mereka, Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi. Bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang saat melihat tatapan membunuh Yoongi senior mereka yang berbadan mungil dengan kulit putih pucat itu memang terkenal galak. dan mereka sepertinya baru saja membangkitkan sisi galak seorang Min Yoongi karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Jungkook dan Yoongi sepakat melakukan pertandingan basket pada pukul tiga sore. Tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook malah terlambat dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. salahkan Taehyung dengan kegiatan _lab_ nya membuat Jungkook tertidur saat menunggunya. Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya salah sebab pemuda itu selesai dari kegiatan lab pukul setengah tiga. Tapi karena Jungkook tertidur diperpustakaan dan sepengetahuan Taehyung, Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiknya ditempat seperti itu, jadilah Taehyung berlarian di dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari sahabatnya itu, hingga seseorang memberitahunya bahwa Jungkook tertidur sana. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu Taehyung segera melesat ke perpustakaan untuk membangunkan Jungkook dan berakhir dengan mereka berlarian seperti tadi.

Beruntung lapangan basket yang mereka jadikan tempat bertanding adalah lapangan basket SMA hwarang, jadi mereka tidak perlu membuang tenaga hanya untuk berlari. Atau mungkin hanya Jungkook yang tidak membuang tenaga sebab tenaga Taehyung sudah terkuras saat berkeliling mencari Jungkook tadi.

"bagus! Sejak kapan angka tiga berubah menjadi empat Jungkook-ah?" Ucap Yoongi sinis tepat saat _Hobae_ nya itu melangkah memasuki lapangan.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "maafkan kami Hyung. habisnya Taehyungie Hyung sangat lama berada di lab. Jadi aku harus menunggunya dulu" ucap Jungkook tanpa dosa, sementara Taehyung sudah mendelik ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hendak melayangkan protes tapi suaranya terhenti oleh ucapan Yoongi.

"terserah! Sekarang cepat lakukan pertandingannya. Kami sudah tidak punya banyak waktu" Yoongi kembali berucap lalu melempar bola berwarna orange itu kearah Jungkook dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh pemuda itu.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "kami baru tiba Hyung! setidaknya biarkan kami beristirahat dulu. Aku sangat lelah" Protes Taehyung.

"apa peduliku? Beruntung aku tidak mencekik kalian karena membuang waktuku, jadi jangan banyak protes" Ujar Yoongi final. Ia berjalan kea rah pemuda lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam dipinggir lapangan.

"kau sudah siap Seokjin Hyung?" Tanya Yoongi pada pemuda berambut cokelat lainnya yang memiliki bahu lebar tetapi berwajah manis.

"tentu. Kita beri pelajaran pada bocah-bocah tengik itu karena sudah lancang menantang kita" balas Seokjin.

.

.

"bagaimana ini Hyung? aku masih lelah akibat berlari dan kepalaku sedikit pusing sebab aku bangun dalam keadaan kaget tadi, mataku juga masih sedikit mengantuk" keluh Jungkook.

"entahlah Kook. Badanku juga pegal seusai praktek dan aku lelah sedari tadi mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencarimu" balas Taehyung. "tapi kita tidak boleh lengah Kook. kita harus berjuang. Kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka. Oke?" lanjutnya memberi senyum penyemangatnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat "oke Hyung".

Merekapun melakukan pertandingan. Yang dibantu teman Taehyung bernama Sungjae sebagai wasit. Sesuai dugaan Jungkook, Seokjin tidak begitu ahli dalam melakukan permainan basket, dirinya beberapa kali melepaskan bola yang di oper oleh Yoongi. Sementara Taehyung bermain cukup hebat, Jungkook bahkan heran melihat Taehyung yang cukup ahli memainkan bola orange itu. Setau Jungkook, Taehyung sangat malas berolahraga. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda Kim itu tidak kalah hebatnya dari anggota tim basket Jungkook yang _notaben_ nya melakukan latihan tiap hari. mungkin jika Taehyung selalu melakukan latihan, Ia juga akan sehebat Min Yoongi.

Kemampuan Taehyung yang dibarengi keahlian Jungkook membawa keuntungan bagi tim mereka. Di quarter pertama, Jungkook dan Taehyung berhasil mengumpulkan poin yang jauh dari poin Jin dan Yoongi. Meskipun pertandingan itu hanya di lakukan oleh dua orang di masing-masing tim, tetapi pertandingan itu berlangsung sangat sengit. Mereka bahkan memberikan nama pada masing-masing tim. Tim Jin dan Yoongi dinamai _The Hyun_ g, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook memberikan Tim mereka dengan nama _TaeKook_. Sorak soraipun sudah terdengar memenuhi lapangan, bahkan entah kapan, mahasiswi dari Hwarang University –yang mungkin baru menyelesaikan kuliah sore– juga sudah berada dilapangan itu. Tidak mengherankan jika penonton jadi ramai jika yang bermain adalah keempat pemuda yang cukup terkenal itu.

Pada quarter kedua, tim _The Hyung_ mampu mengejar ketertinggalan poin mereka dengan sangat menakjubkan. Mereka bahkan mengungguli poin tim _TaeKook_. Namun di quarter ke tiga, Tim _TaeKook_ kembali mengejar ketertinggalan hingga poin mereka seri. Dimenit awal quartet keempat, Jungkook sempat jatuh sebab kepalanya semakin pening dan badannya yang semakin lelah, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yoongi, pemuda kulit pucat itu malakukan tembakan _hoot shoot_ dari tengah lapangan hingga menghasilkan _three point_ untuk tim mereka, tapi Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, Ia juga melakukan _jump shoot_ yang jugamenghasilkan _three point_ untuk tim mereka _plus_ teriakan histeris dari penonton, karena demi apapun, Taehyung sangat keren saat melompat tadi dan sebenarnya itu agak sulit jika dilakukan oleh pemain se _level_ dirinya. pertandingan kembali berlangsung sengit hingga suara peluit dari Sungjae terdengar sebagai penanda berakhirnya permainan itu dengan salah satu Tim yang menjadi pemenang tentunya.

.

.

"hhaah" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, matanya terpejam membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat pasca melakuakan pertandingan basket tadi.

"bisakah kau mencari tempat beristirahat yang lain tuan Jeon? Aku juga lelah" pinta Taehyung sambil menjauhkan kepala Jungkook dari badannya. Pasalnya adik kelasnya itu menyandarkan badannya pada badan Teahyung yang juga tengah bersandar pada pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan basket tempat mereka bertanding. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia malah melorotkan badannnya hingga kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Taehyung. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas jengah, membiarkan Jungkook bersandar pada badannya, Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan protesnya. Yoongi yang duduk disamping mereka hanya terkikik geli melihat raut kesal dari Taehyung.

"kalian pasti lelah, lihat! Aku bawa ice cream" teriak Seokjin yang terlihat berjalan kearah mereka bertiga sambil membawa empat cup ice cream ditangannya. Setelah bertanding tadi, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang ke asrama, penonton sudah bubar sedari tadi, Sungjae juga sudah berpamitan duluan untuk kembali ke asrama sebab Langit sudah terlihat mulai menggelap.

"kau tidak mau Kook?" Tanya Seokjin pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi masih memjamkan matanya. Pasalnya dongsaeng mereka itu selalu jadi yang paling bersemangat jika sudah mendengar kata 'ice cream' tapi sepertinya kali ini Jungkook sedang tidak minat dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"berikan padaku Hyung. Jungkook masih lelah, dia tadi mengeluh jika kepalanya sedikit pusing" ucap Taehyung sambil meraih dua cup Ice cream yang berada di tangan Seokjin. Pergerakannya sedikit terbatas sebab Jungkook masih menindis badannya. Ia membuka salah satu ice cream itu lalu memakannya. melenguh lega saat tenggorokannya merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan.

"apa dia sedang tidur Tae?" kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya, melihat Jungkook yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "tidak. Dia hanya sangat lelah jadi malas berbicara" ucapnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika dia tidak tidur?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"lihat ini!" ujar Taehyung, Ia menyendok ice cream yang sudah Ia buka tadi lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Jungkook, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bibir _Rommate_ nya itu menggunakan sendok ice cream. Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Ice cream dari Taehyung dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Seokjin dan Yoongi yang melihat itu sontak tertawa, Seokjin mencubit pipi Jungkook sementara Yoongi mengacak surai hitamnya gemas.

"ck. Dasar manja!" protes keduanya yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas dari Jungkook dan kekehan dari Taehyung.

Mereka bertigapun kembali berbincang sesekali tertawa bercanda. sementara Jungkook masih setia diposisinya, terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia sesekali membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Ice cream dari Teahyung. Yoongi, Seokjin dan Taehyung memang sudah akrab semenjak Taehyung masuk Senior high school. Saat itu Yoongi sudah berada dikelas tiga dan Seokjin berada di semester awal kuliah. Kamar mereka bertiga berdekatan, dan Taehyung yang mudah akrab dengan orang langsung bisa berbaur dengan keduanya. Tapi sekarang kamar mereka sudah tidak berdekatan lagi, sebab Taehyung pindah ke gedung dua -sesuai dengan ketertiban baru yayasan bahwa gedung asrama mahasiswa dan pelajar terpisah- sedangkan Yoongi dan Seokjin tetap di gedung asrama satu dan memilih menjadi _Roommate_. Sedangkan Jungkook mulai akrab dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi setelah Taehyung memperkenalkannya pada keduanya.

"ah Hyung sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Langit sudah gelap dan aku masih banyak tugas" Yoongi berucap disela-sela candaan mereka.

"kau benar. Aku juga harus menyusun laporan akhirku" Ucap Seokjin sedikit histeris mengingat tugas akhirnya yang harus segera Ia kerjakan. "lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Masih ingin disini" tanyanya pada Taehyung.

"tidak Hyung. kami juga akan pulang" jawab Taehyung. Ia mendorong kecil badan Jungkook yang sedari tadi setia bersender di badannya. Kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kook ayo kita pulang" gumamnya kemudian.

"kepalaku masih pusing Hyung" rengek Jungkook. Ia mendongak menatap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"tapi ini sudah gelap Kook. udara sudah mulai dingin". Bujuk Taehyung

"kalau begitu kalian pulang saja duluan. Kepalaku masih pening. Aku akan istirahat dulu, setelah pulih baru aku akan pulang" Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya. Menggeser badannya kebelekang untuk bersandar pada pada pohon tempat Taehyung bersandar tadi.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook yang sudah berantakan. Tangannya terulur mengambil pergelangan Jungkook lalu melingkarkan kelehernya.

"Kajja aku akan menggendongmu. Kau bisa sakit jika berada diluar" Ucap Taehyung sambil berjongkok siap untuk menggendong Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung dengan kening berkerut. "tidak Hyung. kau juga sedang lelah. Aku akan disini. Aku segera pulang jika sudah merasa baikan"

"tapi setidaknya kepalaku tidak pusing" Taehyung berujar. "sudahlah cepat naik. Kasihan Hyungdeul menunggu kita" lanjutnya.

Dengan ragu, Jungkook mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Taehyung. Membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat oleh badan kurus Hyungnya itu. Kaki Taehyung sedikit bergetar saat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"aku akan memijitmu saat kita sampai di kamar Hyung" gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"aku akan menagihnya sebentar" respon Taehyung. "ayo Hyung" ajak Taehyung pada Seokjin dan Yoongi. Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu mengekor dibelakang Taehyung.

"Jungkook sangat manja pada Taehyung" komentar Yoongi.

"tidak. Taehyung yang terlalu memanjakkannya" Ucap Seokjin.

"mungkin Jungkook mengingatkan Taehyung pada kedua keponakannya, itulah kenapa dia sangat memanjakan Jungkook" Yoongi kembali berucap. Matanya terus memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jarak mereka sudah sedikit jauh, Taehyung Nampak berjalan cepat. Mungkin badannya sudah sangat lelah jadi Ia ingin segera sampai di asrama.

"keponakan?" Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya. "apa wajah Jungkook mirip dengan keponakan Taehyung?

"sama sekali tidak mirip. Tapi sifat mereka sama. Sama-sama manja pada Taehyung. Taehyung itu sangat suka pada anak-anak. Ia sangat menyayangi keponakannya. bersama Jungkook mungkin bisa meredam rindunya pada keponakannya" jelas Yoongi. Pemuda itu adalah senior Taehyung saat Junior high school di Daegu jadi Ia sedikit tau tentang keluarga Taehyung.

"Memangnya kemana keponakan Taehyung sekarang" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"mereka meninggal lima tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan" jelas Yoongi sambil berbelok menuju gedung asrama satu.

Seokjin mengangguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O' Ia kemudian melirik kearah Taehyung yang juga mulai memasuki gedung asrama dua lalu Melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang juga tengah tengah melambai pada mereka.

"Jungkook sepertinya sangat bergantung pada Taehyung. Apa jadinya Jungkook jika Taehyung tidak ada?" Tanya Seokjin entah pada siapa. Namun Yoongi masih bisa mendengar.

"maka Jungkook akan hancur. Sejak masuk kesini, hanya Taehyung satu-satunya teman Jungkook. Anak itu tidak pandai bergaul. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa mengerti betul tentang karakter Jungkook". tutur Yoongi. Ia mengunci pintu kamar mereka lalu masuk diikuti Seokjin dibelakangnya. Seokjin hanya manggu-manggut mendengar penuturan Yoongi.

"sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan mereka. Hyung mandilah dulu dan bangunkan aku jika sudah selesai" pintah Yoongi dan langsung menuju kasurnya untuk tidur. Sementara Seokjin langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan diri.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

Hyyy… Cahpter 2 Update..

Kenapa jadi ancur gini yah? Astagah FF ini terlalu _Chessy,_ gaje, dan bikin merinding(?) tapi Saya terhura ternyata ada juga yang minat baca..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

Jangan bosan baca yah dan Review Juseyeo..


	3. Chapter 3

"Kajja aku akan menggendongmu. Kau bisa sakit jika berada diluar" Ucap Taehyung sambil berjongkok siap untuk menggendong Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung dengan kening berkerut. "tidak Hyung. kau juga sedang lelah. Aku akan disini. Aku segera pulang jika sudah merasa baikan"

"tapi setidaknya kepalaku tidak pusing" Taehyung berujar. Dengan ragu, Jungkook mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Taehyung. Membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat oleh badan kurus Hyungnya itu. Kaki Taehyung sedikit bergetar saat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"aku akan memijitmu saat kita sampai di kamar Hyung" gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"aku akan menagihnya sebentar" respon Taehyung.

.

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita. Pair bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun.

.

.

 _Summary_

Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya.

 _._

 _._

® Nothing Like Us ®

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook keatas Ranjang miliknya, sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini berbaring sambil terpejam.

"masih kesal?" Tanya Taehyung. mendudukkan badannya disamping tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia masih setia memejamkan matanya. Taehyung tahu. Pemuda itu sedang tidak tidur.

"hey sudahlah. Itu hanya sebuah permainan. Bukan pertandingan sungguhan" ucap Taehyung lembut, sambil mengusap surai hitam legam milik Jungkook. Dan kali ini ucapan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. Dahi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengerut tanda tidak setuju akan ucapan Hyungnya barusan.

"itu bukan permainan biasa Hyung. Yoongi Hyung akan memberikan kita tantangan atas…. Ah aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana liciknya Yoongi hyung. aku yakin tantangannya tidak akan mudah" Sungut Jungkook kesal. "dan disana tadi sangat banyak yang menonton arggggh aku kesal" lanjutnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "hey. Kau harus menerima kekalahan Kookie. Lagipula kau yang memiliki ide untuk mengajak mereka bertanding jadi apapun tantangan yang diberikan Yoongi Hyung nanti kita harus menerimanya" Ucap taehyung lagi. Ia akan menyebut Jungkook dangan nama 'Kookie' jika hanya sedang berdua atau jika Ia sedang berbicara dalam mode 'serius'. dan hanya Taehyung yang diijinkan Jungkook untuk memanggilnya seperti itu.

"ahhh tetap saja aku kesal. Padahal tadi kita nyaris menang saat aku akan mencetak _trheepoint_ tapi si Sungjae sialan itu malah meniup peluit tanda berakhir pertandingan. Dan apa-apaan itu Jin Hyung yang langsung jago pas di akhir pertandingan?" Tutur Jungkook menggebu-gebu.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. Beginilah Jungkook. Akan diam saat kesal tapi jika sudah dipancing untuk bercerita, cerewetnya minta ampun.

Yeap. Tim TaeKook memang kalah dalam pertandingan melawan tim _The Hyun_ _g_. nyaris menang sebenarnya, Jika saja Seokin tidak menghadang Taehyung saat hendak memasukkan bola ke Ring mereka lalu mengoper bola tersebut kearah Yoongi membuat Yoongi berhasil mencetak poin untuk mereka. Dan saat Jungkook hendak membalas, Sungjae meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dengan Tim _The Hyun_ _g_ yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Taehyung tau, Jungkook kesal akan hal itu. itulah yang membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu terus diam setelah pertandingan selesai.

"sudahlah. Ini pelajaran untukmu agar lain kali kau tidak meremahkan orang lain hanya dari penampilannya" ujar Taehyung membuatnya mendapat tatapan kesal dari Jungkook. "dan apapun tantangan yang diberikan Yoongi Hyung nanti. biar aku yang jalankan" lanutnya. _Karena pada akhirnya hanya Taehyun_ _g_ _yan_ _g_ _bisa men_ _g_ _hilan_ _g_ _kan kekesalan Jun_ _g_ _kook_.

"benarkah itu Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook berbinar. Taehyung hanya mengangguk singkat.

"berjanjilah" ucapnya lagi mengajukan jari kelingkingnya. _Kekanakan sekali_

"aku berjanji" Balas Taehyung. Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jungkook.

"kau yang terbaik Hyung" ucapnya. Menempelkan hidungnya ke pipi Taehyung singkat. _Menciumnya_. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang merasa senang. _Mood Jun_ _g_ _kook cepat berubah_.

"aku tau. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan mandi duluan setelah itu kau mandi. Setelah mandi kau harus memijatku. Badanku pegal" perintah Taehyung. Lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _Bathrobe_ putih dan handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya. Taehyung sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi, dan kini pemuda itu tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Aku sudah mandi. Kemarilah aku akan memijatmu" ucap Jungkook yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung.

Taehyung menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan kearah Jungkook. Menarik tangan Jungkook dan menuntuntunnya duduk dilantai sedangkan Ia duduk ditempat Jungkook duduk tadi. Jungkook membalikkan badan dan menatap Taehyung bingung.

"keringkan dulu rambutmu" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengambil handuk yang berada dileher Jungkook lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya. "lagipula hanya kakiku yang pegal jadi cukup pijat kakiku saja" lanjutnya sambil membawa kakinya kehadapan Jungkook –melingkarkan kakinya kebadan Jungkook–

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya mulai memijat kaki Taehyung yang berada didepannya. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Taehyung yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Jungkook dan Jungkook sibuk memijat kedua kaki Taehyung.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook memecah keheningan itu.

"Hmm?"

"kapan Yoongi Hyung akan memberikan kita tantangannya? Dia belum mengatakannya kan?

"mereka belum menemukan tantangan yang unik katanya, jadi mereka akan memberitahu kita nanti, setelah kesibukan mereka berkurang. Kita akan bertemu lagi untuk membahas tantangan yang akan mereka berikana"

"Heol! kenapa harus pakai acara bertemu segala? Bukankah mengirim lewat pesan saja juga bisa?"

"entahlah. kupikir Yoongi dan Seokjin Hyung benar-benar akan memberikan kita tantangan yang sulit" jelas Taehyung masih Sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"mereka licik" cibir Jungkook

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "maafkan aku yah? Andai saja tadi aku bisa menghindari Seokjin Hyung, kita pasti menang" lirihnya. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti sangat kesal dengan kekalahan itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung? kita kalah atau menang bukan karena dirimu. Jika ingin menyalahkan seseorang, aku juga salah. Andai saja aku tidak tertidur diperpustakan pasti kita tidak harus berlari ke lapangan basket, membuat tenaga kita terkuras sebelum pertandingan" ucap Jungkook tak terima. Taehyung selalu saja menyalahkan diri atas apa yang tidak Ia lakukan.

"Tapi_"

"sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang salah Hyung" gumam Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung. Tangannya mencubit gemas kaki Taehyung yang tengah dipijatnya.

"baiklah tidak usah saling menyalahkan" ucap Taehyung mengalah. Meringis kecil akibat cubitan gemas Jungkook yang sangat sakit.

"kaulah yang melakukannya Hyung. menyebalkan. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan" oceh Jungkook.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dikepala Jungkook. Menatap pemuda yang masih duduk dibawahnya itu.

"arasseo, arasseo. Kau cerewet sekali" ucapnya, mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas.

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya keatas –menatap Taehyung kesal–

"itu sakit Hyung" rajuk Jungkook. Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"heheh Mianhae" kekeh Taehyung. Menunduk lalu Menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung bangir Jungkook. Disambut tawa Jungkook yang kegelian sebab dagu Taehyung ikut bergesekkan dengan dahinya sementara rambut halus Hyungnya itu menggelitik leher depannya. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak.

Jungkook senang bisa memiliki sahabat seperti seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia sangat bersyukur karena saat itu Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang ditemuinya. Taehyung sangat baik dan perhatian pada Jungkook membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak yang selalu menjaganya. Saat Jungkook bertanya alasan Taehyung menolongnya saat pertama bertemu dan menjadikannya _Rommate_. Taehyung akan menjawab, _tatapan matamu seperti kelinci hilan_ _g_ _yan_ _g_ _minta diadopsi._ Jawaban yang aneh tapi membuat Jungkook senang mendengarnya meskipun tetap protes dengan kata ' _minta diadopsi'_.

Sementara bagi Taehyung sendiri. Senyuman manis dan Tatapan polos Jungkook itu sangat teduh dan nayaman. membuatnya mengingat rumahnya di daegu. pertama melihat Jungkook. Ia merasa seperti berada dirumah, membuatnya senang _. Jun_ _g_ _kook seperti rumah ba_ _g_ _i Taehyun_ _g_ _._

.

.

Dua minggu setelah pertandingan basket itu, Yoongi dan Seokjin meminta Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk bertemu di sebuah café guna membahas perihal tantangan yang akan mereka dapat sebagai hukuman akibat kalah dari pertandingan. Jungkook awalnya sangat kesal, Ia fikir Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah melupakan tantangan itu tapi nyatanya tidak. Hal itu membuat Jungkook terus merenggut disepanjang jalan. Dan seperti biasa, Taehyung akan mati-matian membujuknya.

Dan seperti perkiraan Jungkook, tantangan yang diberikan Yoongi dan Seokjin benar-benar sulit. Terutama untuk Taehyung. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Jungkook mengambil keputusan untuk menjalankan tantangan itu. Melupakan fakta bahwa Taehyung sudah berjanji bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjalankan tantangan itu. Ia tidak peduli, yang penting baginya Taehyung tidak menjebak dirinya sendiri. _berada kedalam hal yan_ _g_ _Ia benci_.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari wilayah Hwarang Higschool. Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit sebelum kembali ke asrama. Sejak keluar dari café, Taehyung terus diam. Dan Jungkook tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka Jika Hyungnya yang ramah jadi diam seperti ini.

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum ahirnya Taehyung membuka suara.

"apa kau yakin Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Jungkook.

"Hmmm. Aku saja yang melakukannya oke? aku yang kalah taruhan itu jadi aku yang harus melakukannya". Ujar Taehyung lagi.

"kita berdua Hyung! kita berdua yang kalah taruhan itu. Aku yang mengusulkan dan kau yang menjalankan. Jadi kita berdua yang kalah. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau akan mengacaukannya. Jadi lebih baik aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku jauh lebih bisa dibanding dirimu. Jangan memaksakan diri oke?" jelas Jungkook pajang lebar dilengkapi dengan senyum menenangkan yang terpantri di bibirnya. Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasra. Ia tahu Jika sahabatnya itu sedikit keras kepala.

"tapi aku khawatir padamu Kookie" Ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan Hyung? aku akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Jungkook sedikit terkekeh dan membuat Taehyung malah terlihat makin khawatir. ia kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat. "aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja Hyung. lagipula kau akan selalu berada di sampingku untuk melindungiku bukan?" Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum manisnya. Mencoba menenangkan Taehyung.

Taehyung lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. Lalu ia menarik tangan Jungkook yang masih digenggamnya dan membuat tubuh Junkook tertarik kedepannya. Ia merangkul tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku" gumamnya "aku terlalu pengecut. Harusnya bukan kau yang melakukan ini. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"sudahlah Hyung inikan hanya sebulan". ucap Jungkook. Ia membalas pelukan dari Taehyung. "aku bisa melakukannya dari pada harus melihatmu memakai kostum _Maid_ setiap akan berangkat ke kampus selama dua minggu. Aku mungkin akan senang-senang saja melihatnya tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat malu. Dan aku tidak ingin sahabatku ini menanggung malu yang seperti itu." Lanjut Jungkook sedikit terkekeh.

"kau masih bisa bercanda hah?" Tanya Taehyung dan menarik ujung Hidung mancung Jungkook gemas. Dan Jungkook malah semakin terkekeh melihat raut wajah khawatir Taehyung. "Astaga Kook aku benar-benar khawatir padamu." Ucap Taehyung lagi dan memperat pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Ssst. Sudahlah Hyung! bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja?" Ujar Jungkook Final. Ia juga memperat pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung lembut. Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya terlalu protektif itu. Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas kasar dan menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Melihat respon Teahyung, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung bermaksud untuk menghentikan acara –mari berpelukan– mereka namun belum sempat Jungkook menarik dirinya, Taehyung malah makin mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Jungkook dan membuat Pria manis itu sedikit terlonjat kaget.

"H-Hyung" Ucap Jungkook sedikit terbata. Taehyung memeluknya terlalu erat membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak.

"Sst. Biarkan seperti ini dulu Kook. aku lelah dan mengantuk" ucap Taehyung. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook, menyesap aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh sahabtanya itu. Mencoba mencari ketenangan disana. Entah mengapa Taehyung selalu merasa bahwa bahu Jungkook sangat Nyaman dan hangat untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar setiap ia merasa gelisah.

"Hmmm baiklah. Tidurlah Hyung" ujar Jungkook dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung taehyung lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan penuh sayang. Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat merasa nafas teratur Taehyung di lehernya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang digantikan dengan raut khawatir yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik senyum.

" **Setelah ini kuharap kau tidak membenciku Hyung** " batin Jungkook lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Hyyy… Cahpter 3 Update.. hahahahaha APA INI? ASTAGA!

Oh yah... ciumannya Vkook itu, kalau di pipi, bukan menempelkan bibir ke pipi tapi menempelkan hidung ke pipi.. nah kalau dikepala, baru menggunakan bibir ke kepala. gitu, semoga reader-Nim gak bingung.

Yang minta konflik di FF ini tenang yaaah.. konfliknya ada kok tapi di chap-chap berikutnya..

Dan soal Hubungan Vkook.. terserah Reader-nim mau nganggap apa.. pokoknya ikutin aja kelanjutan hubungan mereka.. hehehe #dikeroyokmassal

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

bagi yang gak bisa ku balas Via PM **, Reviewnya aku balas di sini :**

 **Missright38** **:** hmmm sahabat rasa pacar, boleh juga.. heheh gomawoo review-nya

 **BunnyKookie** : mereka berdua saling ketergantungan(?) *ikut merenung.. hahah ini udah update. Dan saya gak janji kalau gak bakal berat.. hahaha *tertawa bareng Jhope.. gomawoo review-nya

 **Vkooksss :** ini udah dilanjut.. itu semua pertanyaannya udah kejawab.. heehhe.. gomawoo review-nya

 **Vkook** **:** Kook emang lucu dan Tae emang keren.. ini udah panjang(?).. gomawoo review-nya

 **emma :** saya juga pengen dimanjain Tae *lol.. ini udah dilanjuuut.. gomawoo udah mau nungguuu.. n gomawoo juga review-nya

Jangan bosan baca yah dan Review Juseyeo..


	4. Chapter 4

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita. Pair bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun.

.

.

 _Summary_

Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya.

 _._

 _._

* * *

® Nothing Like Us ®

CHAPTER 4

.

 _ **~ Flashback~**_

 _ **.**_

"aku fikir Hyung sudah lupa dengan taruhan itu" keluh Jungkook sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di Hollys café. Tempat Seokjin dan Yoongi meminta mereka untuk bertemu. Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan ikut mengambil tempat disamping kursi Jungkook.

"aku tidak akan melewatkan secuilpun hukuman untuk dongsaeng kurang ajar seperti kalian" Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti melihat raut Jungkook yang semakin kesal.

"sudahlah" Taehyung mengusap gemas rambut Jungkook yang terlihat terus merenggut. "apa hukumannya Hyung? aku yang akan melakukannya" ucapnya memandang Seokjin dan Yoongi bergantian.

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya bingung "kenapa hanya kau?"

"kami sudah melakukan perjanjian beberapa minggu lalu bahwa aku yang akan melakukannya"

"Kau yakin?" Yoongi bertanya memastikan. Taehyung mengangguk

"apapun hukumannya?" kali ini Seokjin menimpali.

"selama aku tidak membenci hal itu. Aku akan melakukannya" Taehyung berucap yakin.

"baiklah. Kami akan mengatakannya setelah kita memesan makan. Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Yoongi memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan minuman serta pancake sebagai pendampingnya. Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama.

"aku ingin Ho-tteok, Hyung" celetuk Jungkook semangat.

"ini bukan musim dingin Kook. kenapa kau memesan itu?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang memandang gambar pancake dengan isi brown sugar, madu, dan kacang itu dengan mata berbinar.

"aku hanya sedang ingin memakannya"

"terserahlah" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya "aku ingin_"

"pesankan yang sama untuknya" Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung. Ujung telunjuknya menunjuk ujung hidung mancung Taehyung. Sementara matanya menatap sang pelayan penuh binar.

"apa-apaan kau Kook? kau tau aku tidak_"

"sekali-kali cobalah hyung. pancake ini sangat enak"

"tidak. Kau makanlah jika ingin, aku akan memesan yang lain" Tegas Taehyung, kembali melihat buku menu yang berada ditangannya.

"arasseo" Jungkook menurunkan tangannya dari hidung Taehyung lesu.

"arrggh baiklah" Taehyung berujar pasrah saat melihat Jungkook yang mulai memberenggut disampingnya. "Pesankan yang sama dengannya" ujarnya kemudian kepada sang pelayan Yang langsung dicatat, dan pelayan itu segera berlalu pergi. Jungkook langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. _Moodnya cepat sekali berubah._

Selang beberapa menit, pesanan mereka datang. Taehyung hanya menatap nanar pancake yang dipesankan Jungkook untuknya. Demi apa, Ia benar-benar membenci makanan jenis kacang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus memakannya demi roommatenya itu. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook memberenggut kesal. Pasti bocah itu akan mengoceh terus. Sementara Jungkook menerima pancake itu lalu memotongnya menjadi dua bagian dan memakannya penuh semangat.

Minggu sore yang cerah duduk menikmati secangkir minuman hangat didalam sebuah café klasik yang sebagian besar didindingnya hanya berupa kaca besar dengan ornament kayu mendominasi. Mereka berempat duduk disamping pintu masuk yang menghadap langsung jalanan, Membuat mereka dapat melihat daun dari beberapa pohon maple didepan kafe itu yang mulai menguning bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai berjatuhan yang terlihat sangat indah. Musim gugur sudah memasuki sekitar minggu ketiga.

"jadi apa hukumannya, Hyung?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi sekilas, lalu mengambil piring pancake Taehyung dan memotong pancake itu menjadi dua bagian, seperti miliknya.

"apa kau yakin sanggup melakukannya Tae? Jika tidak, kami akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat" Taehyug mengangguk dan mengambil kembali piring pancake miliknya.

Ia kelaparan, tapi kacang merah yang menjadi isi Ho-tteok itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia menyodorkan piring itu kembali pada Jungkook, dan pemuda itu menyortir kacang yang ada pada pancake itu lalu memindahkan kepiringnya. Lalu mengembalikkan piring itu pada Taehyung setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi kacang disana.

"baiklah" Yoongi menggesekkan tangannya semangat "aku ingin kau memakai kostum _Maid_ setiap akan berangkat ke kampus selama dua minggu"

"uhuk" Taehyung tersedak.

"dengan bawahan sepuluh centi diatas lutut _plus_ ekor dan telinga kucing. Jika kau ingin menambahkan aksesoris tambahan, boleh juga" tambah Seokjin santai.

Jungkook membelalakkan mata bulatnya kaget. "kalian gila Hyung? kalian ingin mempermalukan Taehyung Hyung?"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kook. kecuali kalian ingin hukuman yang lebih berat" Yoongi melipat tangannya didepan dada. "lagipula Taehyung berkata bisa melakukannya kan?"

"tapi tetap saja ini tidak adil Hyung. kukira hukuman yang kalian inginkan adalah membersihkan toilet, berlari mengelilingi lapangan, push-up atau apapun itu hukuman normal lainnya. Tapi ini berlebihan Hyung" protes Jungkook.

"sudahlah Kook. tidak apa-apa ini sudah konsekuensinyakan?" Taehyung tersenyum

"tidak Hyung! aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah kelas tiga. kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di akhir tahun sekolah?" Sela Jungkook cepat. "berikan aku hukuman lain Hyung. aku yang akan melakukannya" pandangannya beralih menatap Yoongi dan Seokjin penuh harap. Taehyung hendak protes namun Yoongi bersuara duluan.

"oke. aku mencabut hukuman untuk Taehyung tadi" Ucap Yoongi. jeda sesaat. Seperti sedang berpkir sesuatu mata sipitnya memperhatikan jalanan yang semakin ramai. sampai beberapa menit kemudian menoleh kearah Jungkook dan kembali bersuara.

"baiklah Kook. karena kau yang memaksa, aku ingin kau menggantikan hukuman bagi Taehyung. Dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan" Yoongi berbisik sebentar kepada Seokjin seperti meminta persetujuan. Seokjin sepertinya tidak setuju tapi Yoongi memaksa membuat Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk. Sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam memperhatika kedua Hyung mereka itu.

Seokjin berdehem. "baiklah sebagai ganti hukuman untuk Taehyung. Kami ingin kau berpacaran dengan seseorang"

"baiklah itu mudah" jawab jungkook yakin.

"tapi_" Seokjin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya curiga.

"bukan dengan seorang gadis, melainkan dengan seorang laki-laki" ucap Yoongi

"APA?" Teriakkan Taehyung menggema diseluruh penjuru café.

Pernyataan konyol dari Yoongi jelas diprotes keras oleh Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook melakukan hukuman konyol itu. Tapi Jungkook yang keras kepala juga tidak ingin Taehyung mempermalukan dirinya bersikeras untuk mengambil hukuman itu, membuat mereka jadi sedikit berdebat. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung mengalah _lagi_ , melihat Jungkook yang hampir menangis berdebat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Flashback of~**_

Seokjin dan Yoongi hanya memberikan waktu bagi Jungkook untuk mencari pacar selama dua minggu. Dan jenjang waktu yang mereka berikan akan berakhir dua hari lagi. tidak mudah untuk mencari pacar, mungkin akan mudah jika itu Jeon Jungkook. tapi, kasus kali ini berbeda, Ia harus mencari pacar yang sejenis dengannya. Sangat sulit menemukan orang yang akan mengakui dirinya menyimpang dan tiba-tiba bersedia menjadi kekasihmu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Taehyung gelisah. Disisi lain Ia tidak ingin Jungkook melakukan hukuman itu, tapi disisi lain, Ia tidak ingin Yoongi murka dan memberikan mereka hukuman yang lebih tidak masuk akal nantinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar, menyandarkan kepalanya pada Pohon Ginkgo yang tumbuh subur dibelakang halaman sekolah mereka, Ia memejamkan matanya dan kedua telinganya disumpal dengan lagu yang didengarkan melalui earphone.

"kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung" Taehyung merasa sebelah aerphonenya ditarik dari telinganya disusul dengan suara Jungkook memenuhi sebelah indera pendengarnya.

"Hyung. aku menemukan orang yang mau membantu kita melewati hukuman itu, dia bersedia berpura-pura jadi kekasihku. Dan tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Taehyung membuka matanya kala mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. matanya langsung menangkap senyuman manis dari Roommate kesayangannya itu.

"berpura-pura?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat "iya. Dan artinya aku tidak berpacaran sungguhan" tersenyum memakai sebelah earphone Taehyung ditelinga kirinya lalu menyandarkan badannya pada dada Taehyung. _Kebiasaannya_.

"Jinjjah? Dia mau melakukannya?" Jungkook mengangguk sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"tentu. Aku bertemu dengannya di ekskul dance yang aku ikuti beberapa minggu ini. Aku menceritakan tentang hukuman kita padanya. Dan Ia sangat baik, menawarkan diri untuk membantu kita Hyung"

"baguslah. Kau tau aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau benar-benar melakukannya" Taehyung bergumam menyandarkan dagunyanya pada bahu Jungkook yang berada didepannya. Jungkook menolehkan sedikit kepalanyanya untuk mempertemukan hidungnya dengan pipi tirus Taehyung, memberikan kecupan sayang padanya -kebiasaan mereka- lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya. Tangannya meraih kedua lengan Taehyung untuk melingkar diperutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu Hyung" Taehyung mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

Kemudian Hening cukup lama, hanya ada suara dari lagu yang mereka dengarkan melalui aerphone serta menikmati angin musim gugur yang meniup halus permukaan kulit mereka.

"oh Iya. Siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"sebenarnya dia sunbaeku Hyung. Namanya-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Cahpter 4 Update.. maaf lama soalnya saya sempat _UnMood_ buat nulis..

Sebenarnya scen pas Vkook di taman itu masih jauh banget dari alur FF ini, saya masih pengen nambah moment Vkook. Tapi karena banyak yang nanyain konfliknya, jadilah scen itu saya majukan dan sepertinya berhasil membuat reader-nim bingung dan saya makin bingung mau lanjutin cerita.

Ada banyak yang bertanya : kenapa Jungkook minta maaf?

Itu akan terjawab dicahpter-chapter selanjutnya..

Dan aku selalu berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

 **Choco :** ini udah dilanjuuut

 **Nisajohan :** saoloh makasih loh atas usahanya. Dan saya akan berusaha membuat konflik yang menyayat(?) hati.

 **Emma :** iniudah dilanjut **.** Pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita(?)

 **Vkooksss :** semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan. Gak bisa kujawab dekarang. Ntar kalau dijawab rahasianya bakal terungkap and FFnya gak bakal seru.

Jangan bosan baca yah dan Review Juseyeo..

* * *

Errr…. Sedikit Curcol..

Tadi saya keluar buat beli paket internetan,, dan saya harus sedikit jauh berjalan buat nyari angkot... dengan segala kenekatan, saya menembus hujan (itu saya bilang nekat karena saya alergi hujan) tapi karena hujannya semakin deras, saya mampir untuk berteduh disebuah warung kecil.. ternyata eh ternyata ada perang yang terjadi di warung itu.. saya hampir celaka pemirsah dan si ahjussi yang ngamuk itu bener-bener mukulin si ahjumma *nyeremin eeuuyyy* karena panik+takut saya lari deh ninggalin tuh warung.. lalu dengan penuh perjuangan keras *lebay* saya akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan, beli paket lalu pulang lagi. Setelah turun dari angkot, saya jalan lagi menyusuri(?) lorong.. kaki saya sampai sakit dan tumit saya lecet *lebay lagi* gak mau naik ojek, kan percuma lagi hujan.. dan saat jarak kost saya hanya tinggal beberapa meter,, hujan perlahan meredah pemirsa dan akhirnya berhenti saat saya benar-benar udah dekat dengan kost-kosan saya.. itu kampretkan?

Oke itulah curhatan gak penting saya.. terima kasih bagi yang mau baca..


	5. Chapter 5

"oh Iya. Siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"sebenarnya dia sunbaeku. Namanya-"

* * *

.

Suni _Present_

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Park Jimin as Himself

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita. Pair bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun.

.

.

 _Summary_

Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa taruhan itu akan merubah hidupnya dan sahabatnya.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **® Nothing Like Us ®**

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

"sebenarnya dia sunbaeku. Namanya Park Jimin"

Taehyung mengerutkan alis tebalnya mendengar nama yang baru saja diucapkan Jungkook barusan. "Park Jimin?" ulangnya.

"iya. Park Jimin. Dia seangkatan denganmu Hyung" Jungkook berbalik sedikit kebelakang, terkikik kecil melihat raut kebingungan dari Taehyung.

"seangkatan denganku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya." Taehyung menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Jungkook.

"tentu saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya Hyung, kita berbeda sekolah Hyung. ekskul dance yang aku hadiri itu tidak hanya diisi oleh murid atau mahasiswa dari yayasan sekolah kita Hyung, tapi juga dari sekolah lain" Jungkook menjelaskan, tangannya sibuk membersihkan beberapa daun-daun kecil pohon Gingko yang berjatuhan mengenai kepala Taehyung.

"apa kau yakin bisa mempercayainya Kookie?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua yang diterpa angin sore yang cukup dingin.

"dia sangat baik Hyung. besok temani aku menemuinya di apartemennya. Aku yakin kau akan berpikiran yang sama denganku setelah bertemu dengannya nanti" Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya, membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"baiklah... besok kita pergi menemuniya... Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau kenal dengannya? Kenapa tidak pernah bercerita padaku? Padahal aku selalu mengantarmu ketempat ekskul."

" Sejak... "

Percakapan mereka berdua terus berlanjut, Jungkook yang menceritakan hal-hal tetang tentang Park Jimin yang pertama kali menawarkan pertemanan padanya, Park Jimin yang selalu mentraktirnya _Ice Cream_ , Jimin yang ternyata juga berasal dari busan, hingga tentang Jimin yang tidak pernah marah saat Jungkook tidak menyertakan kata 'Hyung' di akhir namanya.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar cerita Jungkook. sepertinya adik kelas kesayangannya itu mulai bisa berteman baik selain dengan dirinya, Jin dan Yoongi. merasa Sedikit lega. setidaknya, Taehyung tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi tentang Jungkook ketika pemuda itu lulus kelak. Namun juga sedikit khawatir akan hubungan Jungkook dengan Jimin nanti. Meskipun Taehyung sudah memohon pada Jin dan Yoongi agar hubungan pacaran Jungkook nanti hanya diketahui mereka berempat –Yoongi, Jin, Taehyung dan Jungkook– dan Jungkook hanya akan berpura-pura dengan Jimin, tapi Taehyung tetap khawatir jika nanti hubungan itu tercium oleh orang lain dan Jungkook jadi bahan ejekan orang, Taehyung tidak mau jika sampai Jungkook menjadi bahan Bullyan.

Taehyung terus larut dalam pikirannya, Hingga Jungkook merengek pulang, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju asrama dengan Jungkook berada di depan dan Taehyung mengikutinya dibelakang.

.

.

Taehyung duduk santai di halte Bis yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Hari ini Pemuda tampan itu akan menemani Jungkook menemui Jimin di apartementnya yang berada di wilayah Hwayang. Jungkook belum begitu menguasai wilayah Seoul jadi Taehyung harus menemaninya. Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk menunggunya di halte Bis sebab pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mampir dulu ke kamar Woonwoo, temannya di tim basket untuk meminta ijin karena tak akan bisa menghadiri latihan rutin mereka.

"Hyung!" Taehyug berbalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya, alisnya menukik memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"udara sangat dingin Kookie, kenapa kau hanya memakai kaos?" Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar omelan Taehyung yang sibuk memakaikan _coat_ hitamnya ke tubuh Jungkook yang hanya berbalut kaos hitam tipis pada cuaca pagi yang dingin itu.

"tadi aku terburu-buru jadi lupa memakainya" Ucap Jungkook yang dihadiahi cubitan gemas dihidungnya.

"ck.. dasar.. belajarlah untuk tidak melupakan hal-hal kecil Kookie. Kau harus pandai mengurus dirimu sendiri, aku tidak ingin jika nanti kau merepotkan _sunbae_ mu itu"

"namanya Park Jimin, Hyung. dan aku tidak akan merepotkan siapapun. Aku sudah punya kau yang akan selalu kurepotkan. Hehe" Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk memasuki bis yang menuju distrik Hwayang.

"dasar manja" gerutu Taehyung Setelah mereka menduduki salah satu kursi didalam bis itu.

"ish Hyung! jangan mengataiku manja. Aku tidak manja" kesal Jungkook

"tidak manja apanya jika semua yang kau lakukan harus berada dibawah pengawasanku? Hmm?" Taehyung bertanya gemas. Memainkan ujung telinga Jungkook yang lembut bak telinga bayi.

"kalau itu bukan salahku Hyung. kau yang dari awal selalu melarangku melakukan sesuatu hal sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku jadi terbiasa" celoteh Jungkook, matanya sibuk memperhatikan suasana pagi seoul dari balik jendela bis. Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Taehyung ditelinganya.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah melakukan semuanya sendiri, bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak berada disampingmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak melakukan hal ceroboh?"

"itu tidak akan terjadi sebab kau akan selalu disampingku Hyung" Taehyung menghentikan usapannya di telinga Jungook. kemudian Hening.

Jungkook mengalihkan Pandangannya menatap Taehyung. Ketika merasa Taehyung tidak merespon ucapannya tadi. "kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Hyung?"

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dari telinga Jungkook. "selagi kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"lalu bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "kita sudah sampai" ucapnya kemudian, Ketika bis itu berhenti disebuah distrik apartement mewah. Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook untuk turun dari bis. Jungkook hanya mendengus ketika Taehyung mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"waah apa Jimine tinggal di salah satu apartement itu?" gumam Jungkook ketika mereka turun dan langsung di suguhi deretan gedung-gedung apartement yang menjulang tinggi. Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook.

"sepertinya calon pacarmu ini orang kaya Kookie"

"sepertinya begitu Hyung. waaah pantas saja Jiminie tidak pernah pelit untuk membelikanku ini itu, ternyata dia cukup kaya" ucap Jungkook lagi penuh kekaguman.

"kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia. Katakana bahwa kita sudah sampai" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengambil Hanphonenya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jimin.

"Hyung. Jiminie bilang dia akan menemui kita di taman sekitar apartementnya. Hyung Tunggulah ditaman sana. Aku akan menemuinya dulu setelah itu akan membawanya untuk menemuimu. Oke?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil memakaikan Jungkook _Beani_ hitam miliknya.

"Hyung jika aku memakai semua ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menunjuk _coat_ dan _beani_ Taehyung yang dikenakannya.

"Kau pakai saja. tidak apa-apa. aku punya _hotpack._ bukankah Kau akan berkeliling mencari kamar apartement Jimin? aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan" Jungkook mengangguk lalu memeluk Taehyung.

"gomawoo Hyung. tunggu aku disana. Jangan kemana-mana. oke?"

"Arrasseo. dasar tukang perintah" Taehyung menggesekkan hidungnya pada rambut tebal Jungkook. _gemas._ sementara Jungkook hanya terkikik geli. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik dan masuk pada salah satu gedung mewah disana Sementara Taehyung berjalan menuju taman disekitar apartemen itu.

.

.

Taehyung menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam apartement itu sejam yang lalu dan belum juga keluar. _hotpack_ yang digunakan Taehyung sebagai penghangat sudah tidak berfungsi beberapa menit lalu, Ia mencoba menelpon Jungkook namun dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Pemuda itu sangat khawatir sekarang, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jungkook. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul Jungkook tapi Ia takut jika Ia pergi dari sana, Jungkook bisa saja tiba-tiba datang dan mencarinya.

"Jungkook sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja" Gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Jungkook selalu meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja dan Taehyung percaya itu. _Sebab Kim Taehyung akan selalu percaya pada Jeon Jungkook_.

Taehyung meringis sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia sudah terlalu kedinginan. _Kenapa udara musim gugur bisa sedingin ini?_. Pikirnya, Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa dirinya hanya memakai kaos biru polos yang sengaja di robek pada bagian leher dan lengan serta celana jeans hitam sebagai bawahan. Tentu tidak akan melindunginya dari udara kota seoul yang memang selalu dingin meskipun belum memasuki musim dingin.

Peluh sudah memenuhi dahi Taehyung sekarang. Ia kembali meringis memegangi perutnya yang semakin sakit. pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya perlahan pada bangku yang didudukinya. Menutup mata dan menggit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. _Ia sudah berjanji akan menunggu Jungkook disini_.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya dan hampir saja tertidur jika tidak mendengar bunyi dering handphonenya. Dan langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama 'Bunny Kookie' tertera dilayar.

" _Yeoboseo. Hyung kau dimana?_ " entah kenapa, Taehyung bernafas lega mendengar suara Jungkook diseberang.

"aku masih menunggumu Kookie" nafasnya sedikit tercekat saat rasa sakit diperutnya kembali mendera.

" _Astaga Hyung_ _maafkan aku. Aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu. Aku akan segera kesana_ "

"tidak apa-apa. jangan berlari, nanti kau terjatuh" ucapnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa dan nafas Jungkook yang memburu dibalik Handphonenya. Dan panggilan itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengadahkan pandangannya kearah gedung apartement didepannya, dan tersenyum melihat siluet Jungkook dari kejauhan yang berlari menghampirinya.

"H-hyung maafkan aku" ucap Jungkook saat Ia sudah tiba dihadapan Taehyung. Menopang tubuhnya diatas lutut dengan Nafas terengah.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berlari?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangan kebalik punggung Jungkook dan Mengernyit heran saat menyadari Jungkook hanya sendiri.

"kau hanya sendiri? Dimana sunbaemu itu?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian.

Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung setelah nafasnya kembali teratur. "tadi dia mendapat panggilan mendadak dari temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu Hyung" jelas Jungkook.

"lalu kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sangat khawatir padamu" Tanya Taehyung sembari merapatkan _coat_ Jungkook yang sedikit berantakan akibat berlari tadi.

"maafkan aku Hyung. Jiminie menyuruhku bermain game tadi saat menunggunya berganti pakaian. Aku sempat menolak tapi dia memaksa. Tapi karena gamenya sangat seru, aku jadi lupa waktu dan lupa bahwa Hyung masih menungguku disini. Dan bodohnya aku menaruh Handphoneku di meja yang jauh dari Televisi hingga aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu, Hyung. Maafkan aku" jelas Jungkook penuh penyesalan.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut. "tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya.

"jadi bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian. Ia sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, rasa melilit diperutnya benar-benar menyiksa. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"kajja" ajak Taehyung lalu beranjak dari duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, dan tidak memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook seperti tadi, sebab Ia tidak ingin Jungkook menyadari suhu tangannya yang dingin seperti hendak membeku. mereka berjalan menuju halte bis dengan Taehyung berjalan duluan dan Jungkook mengikut dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

Cahpter 5 Update.. maaf kalau lama,, saya sedang sibuk banget semoga masih ada yang nungguin FF ini, saya akan berusaha update ditengah kesibukan saya #soksibuk.. tapi gak janji bsa update rutin..

Chap ini ancur banget yah?

Wellllll… ternyata PARK JIMIN jadi orang paling banyak ditebak.. Yup! Park Jimin adalah orangnya(?),, sebenarnya agak bingung milih antara Jimin atau Heoseok.. tapi karena satu dan lain hal,, maka Jimin jadi pilihannya #apasih

OH! Dan bagi yang bertanya "kenapa bukan Tae aja Sih?" jawaban pertanyaan itu sebenarnya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan "kenapa Jungkook minta maaf?" dan seperti biasa,, jawabannya adalah "ada di chapter2 selanjutnya" #authorMulai Lagi #dikeroyokMassal

Udah segitu aja bacotnya..

Pokoknya selalu berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

 **Emma :** kenapa bukan sama Taetae? Karena Tae hanya milik saya *digigit Kookie*

 **VkookKookV :** Tae bakal Jealous kah? Haha kita liat aja nanti.

 **Vkooksss :** itu orang ketiganya udah terjawab.. maaf gak bisa update asap.. lagi sibuk banget..

 **Jeonsbae :** orangnya Jimin.. hehe mereka gak HTS kok.. mereka hanya berteman.. mereka emang manis, semanis saya #eeeaaaaa

 **A/N : Don't call me author… hehehe**

Jangan bosan baca yah dan Review Juseyeo.. :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Preview…**_

"maafkan aku Hyung. Jiminie menyuruhku bermain game tadi saat menunggunya berganti pakaian. Aku sempat menolak tapi dia memaksa. Tapi karena gamenya sangat seru, aku jadi lupa waktu dan lupa bahwa Hyung masih menungguku disini. Dan bodohnya aku menaruh Handphoneku di meja yang jauh dari Televisi hingga aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu, Hyung. Maafkan aku"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut. "tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. jadi bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Taehyung lalu beranjak dan mereka berjalan menuju halte bis dengan Taehyung berjalan duluan dan Jungkook mengikut dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

Suni _Present_

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jeon Jungkook as Himself

Kim SeokJin as Himself

Min Yoongi as Himself

Park Jimin as Himself

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : cerita adalah milik saya, kecuali semua member adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita. Pair bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun. Dan bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF ini, tomol Close tersedia.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 **® Nothing Like Us ®**

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

 **.**

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook setelah mereka berdua tiba didepan pintu utama asrama. membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi berada didepannya menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya?"

"kau masuklah ke kamar duluan, aku ingin ke kamar Junhong dulu untuk menanyakan tentang latihan tadi"

"baiklah. Hati-hati" gumam Taehyung kemudian berbalik. Tetapi Jungkook segera menahan ujung kaosnya hingga membuatnya kembali berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

"Hyung kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jungkook. sebab Sejak dari Bus tadi Taehyung tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Jungkook seperti biasa.

Taehyung menggeleng "kenapa aku harus marah?"

"sebab tadi aku membuatmu menunggu ditaman"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah minta maaf? Kau tau aku selalu memaafkanmu"

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah "aku terlalu mengenalmu Hyung. aku tau kau marah. Kau selalu mendiamiku jika kau sedang benar-benar marah padaku"

"aku tidak marah.. hanya kecewa.. kau tau. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tadi"

Taehyung tau kekhawatirannya sangat berlebihan. _Mungkin Ia terlalu paranoid._ Tapi pemuda itu memang sangat takut tadi, memang terdengar berlebihan. Tapi Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknya saat Tekanan orang tuanya datang. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook celaka.

Pikirannya kalut saat menunggu Jungkook yang terlalu lama berada diapartement Jimin tadi, takut jika Jimin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada _Roommate_ kesayangannya itu. sampai saat di Bus tadi, Ia menyadari seuatu….

"Jungkook. setidaknya.. Kau mengetik kata 'iya' saat aku bertanya jika kau baik-baik saja"

Taehyung hanya butuh tiga huruf. Tidak lebih.

Kim Taehyung terlalu mengenal Jeon Jungkook untuk mempercayai ucapannya tentang 'melupakan Handphone'. Karena Taehyung terlalu mengenal Jungkook untuk hanya sekedar tau bahwa dimanapun Ia berada, Jungkook akan menyimpan Handphone dari jangkauannya. Jadi tidak mungkin Jungkook meninggalkan di atas meja hanya karena sibuk bermain game.

Jungkook bungkam.. Satu kalimat permintaan Taehyung benar-benar membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Ia lupa, bahwa Taehyung jauh lebih mengenalnya.

"Jika kau terlalu mengenalku, seharusnya kau tau. Aku tidak marah… Hanya kecewa. Kau tau bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu tadi. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku. Tapi bukankah setidaknya kau membalas satu dari sekian banyak pesanku? Agar kekhawatiranku sedikit berkurang"

Dan Jungkook hanya berdiri kaku ditempatnya ketika Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tulus dan usapan dikepalanya.

"tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang aku tau kau tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku terlalu menghayati peranku sebagai Hyung yang baik untukmu" taehyung menghentikan usapannya dikepala Jungkook "Pergilah kekamar Junhong dan tanyakan tentang latihan yang tidak kau hadiri tadi" kemudian berbalik lagi untuk menuju kamar mereka.

 _Karena Kim Taehyung akan selalu memaafkan Jeon Jungkook meski Ia tau. Jungkook telah membohonginya._

Jungkook menatap punggung kokoh Taehyung yang semakin menghilang di ujung koridor asrama dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang bergetar pada salah satu bangku yang tersedia di samping pintu utama asrama.

"maafkan aku Hyung" lirihnya dan sekelebat pertemuannya dengan Jimin kembali berputar diotaknya.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah menduga bahwa Hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Jin dan Yoongi adalah akan seperti itu, entah hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir. Ketersediaannya untuk menggantikan Taehyung menerima hukuman atas kekalahan mereka bertanding basket akan membuatnya memiliki alasan yang pas untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sunbae yang dikaguminya di club dance itu yang kebetulan sangat baik padanya.

Jungkook masih ingat betul. Tepat sebulan yang lalu, keeseokan hari setelah mereka melakukan pertandingan basket, Jimin datang dan mengajaknya membolos dari eskul dance mereka lalu membawanya jalan-jalan keliling kota Seoul. Jungkook yang saat itu masih kesal akibat kekalahan mereka tentu merasa sangat terhibur.

Dan sore itu, ditengah angin musim gugur yang sejuk, Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook. pemuda itu sangat kaget. Tentu saja. Tapi Ia segera meredam rasa kagetnya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Jimin dan berkata "beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya Hyung"

Yeah. Jungkook memberikan kesempatan pada Jimin, sebab Jungkook juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya saja.. ingatan bagaimana tatapan Taehyung terhadap orang-orang yang menyimpang dan bagaiman Hyung kesayangannya itu selalu berkeluh kesah tentang ketidaksukaannya membuatnya menunda untuk menerima Jimin.

Lalu dua minggu setelah pernyataan Jimin, Ia menerima hukuman yang mengharuskannya berpacaran dengan laki-laki. _Bukankah itu berarti Ia memiliki kesempatan?_

Jungkook tidak ingat, entah sejak kapan perasaannya pada perempuan menghilang. Awalnya Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadap gadia-gadis yang dipacarinya. Itulah kenapa hubungannya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Saat Taehyung menanyainay, Ia akan menjawab "Bosan" Tapi Jungkook tau bukan itu jawaban yang seharusnya, lalu kebingungannya terjawab ketika Ia bertemu Jimin dua bulan lalu, perasaan aneh yang berdesir hangat selalu Ia rasakan saat melihat Jimin, dadanya berdebar saat bertemu dengan Jimin serta bagaimana Ia selalu merasa special setiap Jimin memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. dan saat itu Ia tahu, _Jun_ g _kook menyukai Park Jimin_.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku yang didudukinya. Mengingat kembali kejadian diapartemen Jimin tadi.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

"masuklah" ucap Jimin dengan senyum lebarnya saat Jungkook sudah berada di depan apartementnya. "kau diantar oleh Rommatemu lagi?" tanyanya sebab Ia sempat melihat Jungkook yang tak datang sendiri. Jungkook hanya mengangguk

"bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku belum mau bertemu dengannya. Aku takut dia akan mengamuk padaku" Jimin memasang tampang pura-pura merajuk.

Jungkook terkekeh "dia akan menunggu ditaman. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Hyung belum memberikanku alamat lengkapmu dan aku harus mencarinya dulu"

"dan dia percaya?"

"tentu saja"

"well.. aku tidak percaya kau berani membohongi Hyungmu" ucap Jimin seraya berjalan kearah pantry dapur apartementnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin membohongi Taehyung. Tapi… "kau sudah mau bersabar menungguku selama sebulan Hyung. setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu"

"dengan menuruti permintaanku dan berbohong pada Hyungmu?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"lalu, Kanapa kau memintaku kesini?"

Jimin mmenduduki dirinya dihadapan Jungkook yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Sembari membawa segelas minuman dingin untuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah. Seperti yang kau katakana tadi, Aku sudah menunggu jawabanmu selama sebulan. Aku juga sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hyungdeulmu. Sekarang giliranmu membuktikan diri padaku" ujar Jimin menatap serius kearah Jungkook.

"membuktikan diri?" alis Jungkook berkerut

"Iya. Kau selalu memikirkan Taehyung saat akan mengambil keputusan.. Aku sudah sangat senang saat kemarin kau menerima perasaanku meskipun dengan syarat harus mengatakan pada Hyungmu bahwa kita berpura-pura" jelas jimin. Jungkook memang sudah menerima perasaanya kemarin. "tapi. Itu belum cukup untukku" lanjutnya.

"maksudmu Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan raut yang semakin bingung. _Apa Jimin masih belum mempercayai tentang pembalasan cintanya?_

"bukankah kau bilang Hyungmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu? Dan kau selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir.. sekarang aku ingin. Kau duduk disini dan biarkan Hyungmu duduk menunggumu diluar sana" pinta Jimin dan sukses membuat Jungkook berdiri dari tempatnya.

"itu tidak mungkin Hyung. diluar sangat dingin"

"bukankah sudah kubilang sebagai pembuktian diri? Jika kau betul-betul telah menerima perasaanku tanpa paksaan atau bukan karena taruhan itu, maka duduklah disini"

Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak percaya, namun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk. Ia tidak ingin hubungan yang baru berlangsung sehari itu berakhir begitu saja.

"aku yakin, beberapa menit lagi hyungmu pasti akan menelpon" Jimin terkekeh, dan benar saja. Ponsel Jungkook berdering dan nama 'Taehyungie Hyung' tertera diponselnya.

Jungkook hanya mampu menatap nanar Handphonenya sampai Handphone itu berhenti bergetar.

"dan sekarang pasti akan mengirimkan pesan" _lagi_. Perkataan Jimin benar. Taehyung mengirimnya pesan setelah telponnya diabaikan.

Jungkook memang pernah bercerita pada Jimin tentang Taehyung yang selalu perhatian dan protective seperti seorang kakak padanya. Jadi tidak heran jika Jimin memang cukup tau kebiasaan Taehyung yang selalu mengirim pesan pada Jungkook jika pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terlambat pulang atau tidak memberikannya kabar seperti sekarang ini.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Jungkook semakin gusar ditempat duduknya. Ia beberapa kali melirik kearah Handphonenya yang terus berdering tanda telepon atau pesan masuk dari Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat kegelisahan Jungkook akhirnya berujar "pilih aku, atau Hyungmu? Jika kau memilih Hyungmu, angkat telponnya dan temui dia. Jika tidak, abaikan panggilan itu dan tetaplah disini"

Perkataan Jimin membuat Jungkook bungkam. Jimin sudah membuktikan diri padanya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya. Dengan menghela nafas gusar, Jungkook akhirnya mengambil handhopenya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja lalu menaruhnya kedalam saku celana. Ia hanya diam dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah taman yang bisa terlihat langsung dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. melihat Taehyung yang tengah duduk dibangku taman tersebut.

"maafkan aku Hyung. kali ini tolong biarkan aku membuat keputusan sendiri" batinnya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang kembali duduk tenang ditempatnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukan hangat.

"gomawoo sudah memilihku Jungkook-ah" gumamnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jimin.

 _ **~ flashback End~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya diaras kasur miliknya. Menatap langit-langit asrama mereka. Perutnya sudah agak membaik setelah tadi Ia meminum obat sakit perut yang selalu mereka sediakan. sekelebat pikiran tentang alasan Jungkook yang mengabaikan pesan dan telponnya. 'apa Jimin menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengabaikan telponnya?', 'apa tadi Jungkook sedang berusaha membujuk jimin?'. Atau 'Jungkook sengaja mengabaikan telponnya karena jenuh terus dihubungi oleh Taehyung'.

 _Apa Ia terlalu berelebihan pada Jungkook?_

Lamunan Taehyung buyar ketika dering handphonenya berbunyi. Ia melirik sedikit untuk melihat sang penelpon, menghela nafas gusar sebelum akhirnya menjawab "nde Appa?"

" _oh Taehyungie. Kau sedang apa? Tidak belajar nak?"_ suara tuan Kim terdengar diseberang sana.

"aku baru dari toilet, Appa. Aku tidak mungkin membawa buku kesana" tuan Kim terkekeh diseberang telpon mendengar jawaban ketus sang anak.

" _iya. Maafkan Appa. Nde. Tapi Appa harap, kau belajar giat. Kau adalah harapan Appa untuk mengejar cita-cita yang appa tidak pernah bisa raih"_

"iya. Aku tau"

 _"Hmm. Terima kasih nak. Kau tau, Appa tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bebas memilih masa depan. Tapi tentu saja harapan besarku ada padamu"_

Taehyung terkekeh. 'apakah memberikan harapan besar itu berbeda dengan memaksa'

"lalu. Apakah Appa menelpon hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

 _"hehhe anak Appa selalu malas berbasa-basi. Appa punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu belajar. Dia juga kuliah di Seoul, tapi masih sibuk untuk waktu sekarang. Mungkin liburan musim dingin nanti, kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"_

"Hmm terserah Appa saja"

" _Baiklah. Appa akan memberikan alamat asramamu padanya. Dan Appa harap, nanti kau belajar dengan baik padanya"_

"aku akan berusaha. Dan bagaimana keadaan ibu disana?"

" _tentu saja selalu tetap cantik. Dan Appa semakin tampan"_

"beritahu padanya. Aku merindukannya"

" _kami juga merindukanmu"_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

Cahpter 6 Update.. maaf ini pendek dan makin ancur.. yaah senggaknya ngobatin kangennya para reader ama FF ini *emang ada yang kangen*

Nah udah pada Tau kan kenapa Kookie minta maaf..

Dan yaah Taehyung gak sakit parah kok. Apalagi Jungkook.. Tae Cuma sakit perut doing. Orang kalau kelamaan dingin-dinginan kan emang sering sakit perut.. coba aja masuk dikulkas selama 30 menit. Pasti pas keluar perutmu udah sakit *author minta dibacot*

Pokoknya selalu berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

 **Guest** : apaan yang pendek? #Gubrak errrr kookie jahat kah? Hahahah ini udah dilanjuut

 **Emma :** akhirnya? Yaaah liat aja ntar… Tae mah emang perhatian..

 **VkookKookV :** yaaah hanya berteman.. tapi temen rasa pacar kan jauh lebih baik daripada pacar rasa temen *iniapasih* dan ini aku ikutan ngenes.. pkoknya Cheomnaaa dan gomawoo..

 **Jnryks :** Heheh ini udah dilanjuuuuut..

 **Barcelonisa :** hamdalah kalo suka… ini mah super duper cheesy and dramatic… ugh author terlalu lebay..

 **bugsbunny97 :** gak kok.. Tae gak sakit parah kok.. dan mari kita berdoa semoga Kookie bsa ngejagain Taehyung *lol

Sok Repiuw buat semangatin diriku yang sedang bergelut dengan tugas akhir…..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Preview…**_

" _hehhe anak Appa selalu malas berbasa-basi. Appa punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu belajar. Dia juga kuliah di Seoul, tapi masih sibuk untuk waktu sekarang. Mungkin liburan musim dingin nanti, kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"_

"Hmm terserah Appa saja"

" _Baiklah. Appa akan memberikan alamat asramamu padanya. Dan Appa harap, nanti kau belajar dengan baik padanya"_

.

Suni _Present_

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung - Jeon Jungkook

Kim Seokjin - Min Yoongi - Park Jimin

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Brothership

Length : _Chaptered_

Pair : Vkook, (Little slight) JiKook

Warning : Typo, BL (Boy x Boy), OOC.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

 _._

 **® Nothing Like Us ®**

 **CHAPTER** **7**

.

 **.**

Pintu kamar asrama Taehyung dan Jungkook terbuka bersamaan ketika Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya paska menerima panggilan telepon dari sang ayah. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan Jungkook berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kookie. Cepat sekali ke kamar Junhong" kata Taehyung.

"aku tidak jadi kesana Hyung" balas Jungkook. alis Taehyung menukik. Bukan karena Jungkook yang tidak jadi ke kamar teman basketnya itu, tapi karena suara Jungkook yang bergetar saat berbicara.

"Kookie apa kau sedang menangis?" tanya Taehyung mencoba mengintip wajah Jungkook yang masih setia menunduk.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya memandang Taehyung yang kini sudah kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" dan tangis Jungkook pecah tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung kaget dan panik. "Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung hiks... hiks... huweeeeeeeee"

Ingus Jungkook keluar, bersamaan dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"y-yak Jeon Jungkook kau kenapa?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk disisinya.

"Huweeeeeeeee Hiks... hiks... mian... Hyu-hyung Hiks aku... hiks maaf... hiks" Jungkook berucap sesegukan. Tangannya sibuk menghapus segala cairan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"maaf kenapa Kookie?" Taehyung bertanya, menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya dengan sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulat itu.

"aku... hiks sudah berbohong padamu Hyung hiks... maafkan aku" Isak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengulum senyum. Pikirannya mengelana di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook. saat itu, Jungkook juga menangis seperti ini. Jika sedang merasa takut, Jungkook memang akan menangis kencang seperti balita yang kehilangan ibunya. Tapi, Jungkook hanya menangis seperti ini jika ada Taehyung.

"sssst.. sudahlah Kookie. Hyung tidak marah padamu kok" bujuknya. Taehyung mengerti, Jungkook menangis karena takut jika dia marah padanya.

Jungkook medongak menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang masih berair. "tapi aku sudah berbohong padamu Hyung" Ia menyedot ingusnya. Sementara bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

Taehyung mencubit gemas bibir Jungkook. "tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, yang penting kau tidak mengulanginya lagi".

"benarkah?". Mata itu kini berpendar memastikan. Taehyung mengangguk.

Jungkook kembali memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak marah padaku Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu". Kata Jungkook yang diakhiri dengan sebuah _Cheek kiss_ untuk Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu. Heum? Kau adalah adik yang paling aku sayang." Dia tersenyum menampilakn deretan giginya yang rapih, Jungkook ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyung"

"ya?"

"kau sangat baik padaku, sementara yang kulakukan hanya menyusahkanmu. Aku berusaha untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu tapi malah berujung dengan aku yang mungkin akan menyakitimu"

"hei.. kau berbicara apa sih Jungkook?"

"tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Jungkook menggeleng masih nyaman berada dipelukan Taehyung.

' _aku hanya in_ _g_ _in men_ _gg_ _antikanmu menerima hukuman, tapi aku malah berakhir meneriam perasaan Jimin. Maafkan aku Hyun_ _g_ _. Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku'_ perkataan Jungkook tertinggal ditenggorokkannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening.

Taehyung ditarik kembali kedalam pikirannya. Percakapannya dengan ayahnya di telepon tadi tiba-tiba mengusiknya. Jungkook sangat bergantung padanya dan Taehyung tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan pada Jungkook perihal ayahnya yang terus berharap padanya. Padahal, Ia dan Jungkook sudah sama-sama berjanji akan masuk fakultas seni di pertengahan semester lalu.

" _Hyung jika kau lulus nanti. Kau akan mengambil jurusan apa?"_

" _aku ingin seni. Tapi ayahku ingin aku mengambil hukum"_

" _lalu kau akan menuruti ayahmu?"_

" _entahlah"_

" _aku harap kau menuruti kemauanmu sendiri. Ambillah fakultas seni, dan aku akan belajar dengan giat untuk memperdalam kemampuanku dan masuk juga difakultas seni. Kita akan melanjutkan kuliah di Hwarang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Hyung. jadi kau jangan meninggalkanku dengan masuk fakultas lain"_

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya Jungkook menelepon Jimin, meminta untuk bertemu sebab Yoongi dan Jin menagih janji tentang tantangan mereka yang berhasil di laksanakan. Jadi sekarang mereka berlima –Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi dan Jin- sudah kembali berada di Holly's cafe dengan suasana canggung.

"errrr jadi kau kekasih Jungkook?" Seokjin bertanya. Memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa menit setelah pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dari adik termuda mereka berada disana.

Jimin mengangguk singkat. "ya sejak beberapa hari lalu"

Jin dan Yoongi balas mengangguk, tidak menyangka jika Taehyung dan Jungkook akan mampu melaksanakan tantangan mereka. Sementara Taehyung hanya diam. Bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa.

"ah ya. Aku dengar dari Jungkook bahwa kalian semua adalah Hyung yang dia sayang. Jadi aku meminta agar kalian mengijinkanku untuk menjaganya" ucap Jimin lagi.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung sekilas sebelum membalas. "tentu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya, sebab dia mungkin bisa membunuhmu" tunjuknya kearah Taehyung. sementara yang ditunjuk hanya memberikan senyum simpul.

Lalu suasana canggung perlahan diisi oleh obrolan ringan. Dengan isi kepala yang berbeda-beda. Yoongi dan Jin yang berpikir bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung berhasil menjalankan tantangan mereka. Jungkook yang bersyukur sebab kedua Hyungnya tidak menanyai Jimin lebih lanjut. Dan Taehyung yang berpikir bahwa kepura-puraan Jungkook dan Jimin berhasil membebaskan mereka dari Jin dan Yoongi.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah Jungkook memperkenalkan Jimin pada mereka.

Sabtu sore itu benar-benar dingin. Cuaca yang biasa ditemui dibulan november ketika musim gugur hendak berakhir. Taehyung duduk menatap keluar jendela dari ruang seni tempat Ia berada kini. menatap sebuah gedung pementasan yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Ia akan tampil disana minggu depan. _Acara lomba saxophone terbesar korea_ , itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan diri kepada ayahnya bahwa Ia benar-benar ingin menekuni dunia seni.

Ayahnya menjajikan bahwa beliau akan mengijinkan Taehyung masuk fakultas seni jika dia mampu setidaknya menduduki peringkat ketiga.

Dan dengan janji itu, Taehyung setiap hari belajar mati-matian diruangan ini. Ia harus membuktikan diri kepada ayahnya agar bisa mememnuhi janjinya pada Jungkook untuk sama-sama masuk fakultas seni.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Menjilat bibirnya sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali meniup benda yang berada ditangannya. Meringis kecil ketika terdapat beberapa nada sumbang. Namun meski begitu Ia tetap melanjutkan permainannya, memperbaiki letak-letak kesalahannya. Hingga ruangan yang sunyi itu diisi dengan alunan melodi saxophone yang lembut.

Taehyung terus berada disana, berlatih sendirian. Biasanya Jungkook akan menemaninya namun entah kenapa, sebulan ini pemuda itu nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. hingga matahari perlahan menghilang dan langit berubah menjadi jingga, barulah Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"aku pulang!" Taehyung berseru hanya untuk menemukan hening yang menyambut. Ia melirik jam yang berada di sisi kamar yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Jungkook belum pulang lagi. Pikirnya.

"haaah kemana anak itu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi sering pulang terlambat?" monolognya sembari berlalu ke kamar mandi. Ingin membersihkan diri sebelum berkutat lagi dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak memasuki SHS. Belajar mati-matian demi membaggakan ayahnya.

Lima belas menit Taehyung habiskan untuk mandi. Dan ketika keluar, Ia menemukan Jungkook sudah berbaring terlentang dikasurnya.

"kau darimana saja Kook?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Beberapa hari ini Jungkook memang sering pulang diwaktu yang tidak biasa, dan Taehyung yang kelewat lelah dari aktifitas latihannya terkadang lupa untuk menegurnya. Tapi kali ini Ia harus melakukannya.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap Taehyung yang sudah menduduki meja belajarnya. "Oh Hyung. Aku habis jalan dengan Jimin Hyung. Hehehe"

"jalan-jalan?" Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"k-kau jalan-jalan?" ulangnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook. "kenapa kau terus jalan-jalan Jungkook? harusnya kau belajar bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan". Lanjutnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, nampak tidak suka dengan teguran Taehyung padanya.

"ada apa denganmu Hyung? Biasanya juga aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu. kenapa sekarang kau malah mengomel ketika aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan temanku?" ucapnya jengkel.

"tapi Jung_ yak Jungkook!"

Taehyung mengtupkan bibirnya dan memandang nanar pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dibanting oleh yang lebih muda. Jungkook memang suka merajuk ketika Taehyung mengomelinya. Tapi tidak pernah meninggalkannya ketika Taehyung masih berbicara apalagi membanting pintu didepannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Menatap sendu saxophone yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidurnya. Bukankah mereka berjanji untuk masuk Fakultas yang sama? Lalu kenapa hanya Kim Taehyung yang terus belajar disini? Bibirnya bahkan hampir memelar hanya karena terus belajar saxophone tiap hari.

 _Drrt drtttt_

Taehyung tersentak ketika dering handphoe dari atas ranjang terdengar. Itu handphone Jungkook.

"Kookie. Handhopenmu bunyi" teriaknya. Tapi tidak mendapat sahutan. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam sana.

Mengedikkan bahu, Taehyung memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"aish! Jungkook-ah Handponemu bordering terus" gerutunya.

Dia ingin berkonsentrasi belajar tapi dering itu terus mengganggunya. Maka dengan kesal Ia beranjak menyambar benda pipih itu untuk diberikan pada sang empu. Tangannya sudah menggantung di udara hendak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun terhenti ketika layar itu mati, lalu kembali menyala menampilkan potongan pesan dari kontak yang tertulis ' _Jiminie Hyun_ g'.

Dan saat itu Taehyung tau, bagaimana rasanya ketika benda tak kasat mata meremukkan dirimu secara nyata.

Nafas Taehyung tercekat. dan tangan yang memegang benda itu bergetar. Amarahnya membuncah.

Bukan karena Jungkook yang tidak menyahuti panggilannya, bukan karena dering itu yang mengganggu belajarnya, juga bukan karena kontak ' _Jiminie Hyun_ _g_ ' yang terasa asing dimatanya. Tapi isi pesan itu yang terpampang jelas ketika Ia membukanya.

' _sayan_ _g_ _. Kenapa tidak men_ _g_ _an_ _g_ _kat pan_ _gg_ _ilanku? Apa Hyun_ _g_ _mu itu men_ _g_ _omelimu la_ _g_ _i? Ck kalau be_ _g_ _itu hubun_ _g_ _i aku ketika dia sudah tidur. oke? Aku menyayan_ _g_ _imu'._

Karena Jeon Jungkook yang ternyata membohonginya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N** : maaf pendek banget.

Pertama, pengen nangis liat update-an terakhir. Jadi aku bener-bener minta maaf karena baru bisa update lagi.

Kedua, senang akhirnya bisa melanjutkan FF ini lagi. ak gk yakin masih ada yg mau baca FF ini, oleh karena itu ak makasih banget jika masih ada yg berkenan membaca dan mereview FF ini.

Ketiga, FF ini kayak drama. Banyak konfliknya. Ak harap bagi readers yg masih berkenan membaca, untuk menyiapkan porsi kesabaran yg banyak.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak bagi yg masih setia menunggu FF ini..

Thanks your for reviewers in even one years,, :') :') :')

 **deshintamirna** **-** **Hantu Just In** **–** **Pongpongie** **-** **BabyArmy** **–** **Jung Hyejinnie** **– kookies –** **tayhyung** **-** **Kwon Seirou** **–** **Jinjin22** **– Guest – minri -** **ismisofifia** **– funf – emma –** **cypher3001** **–** **Chyxoxo** **–** **vkookielope** **– Guest** **(2)** **– VKookKookV -** **Kookid97** **\- nothing –** **Taekooks'cream** **–** **cookiesandbee** **– vkooksss – Guest** **(3)** **–** **taehyungkece** **–** **Soonshim30** **–** **Strawbaekberry** **-** **Arthur Kim** **–** **chamarsow** **– Cookies0910 –** **zaet00** **– AdisKMH** **-** **Aphroditesweetie** **-** **Vminkook trash** **–** **anonira** **–** **SR** **-** **Pencinta Vkook** **-** **Rey Wright** **–** **tasha** **-** **aslifinku** **– Dwi341**


End file.
